In general, the ventilating apparatus is a device for discharging polluted room air and drawing-in outdoor fresh and clean air to a room. An air conditioner without a ventilating function cools or heats the room by cooling down or heating up the room air while circulating the room air. Though there are cases when a filter or the like is provided to the air conditioner, since a pollution level of the room increases slowly, and an air cleaning function of the filter or the like has a limitation, a room air ventilating process is required.
Therefore, even in a case the air conditioner is installed for circulating and cooling down or heating up the room air, there are many cases in which the ventilating apparatus is installed, additionally.
Moreover, in order to minimize heat loss in a process of exchanging the cooled/heated room air with outdoor air, a heat exchanger is provided to the ventilating apparatus for heat exchange between the air being drawn from outdoors and the air being discharged to outdoors to minimize the heat loss which is liable to take place in the ventilating process.
The ventilating apparatus may be provided. The ventilating apparatus is provided with the blower fan for forced draw-in and discharge of the air for ventilating the room. In order to make a size of the ventilating apparatus compact, as the blower fan, a cross flow fan may be provided. Since the cross flow fan is also required to have a motor assembly provided to one side thereof, there may be a difference of flow rates of the air being introduced into the cross flow fan in a direction parallel to a rotation shaft direction of the cross flow fan with a mounting position of the motor assembly and the like.
Moreover, since the cross flow fan has an air draw-in direction and an air discharge direction different from each other, a mounting direction may be determined in advance for making the air draw-in smooth into the ventilating apparatus. In this case, if a direction of a room air discharge hole of the ventilating apparatus and an air discharge direction of the cross flow fan are not the same, an additional guide duct or the like is required. However, in a case a direction of moving air is changed artificially, the noise increases and a flow loss is liable to take place.